The Truth
by clairepotter
Summary: The truth is revealed, even Dumbledore is surprised.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and am making no money from this at all.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter awoke one morning with a renewed determination to know the truth about his past, and more importantly why he suddenly looked like Sirius Black his godfather, were they related? He mused.  
  
Harry was now a 6th year gryfinndor, and had learned many new spells, charms and curses since voldemorts return at the end of his 4th year, most of this was due to Dumbledores new training programme which was difficult but worth it.  
  
Harry really felt the need to see his godfather about his changing appearance. He now had slightly longer hair which was redder than it had been, his lips were slightly thinner, eyes more defined, and nose more aqua lined, he didn't look like James any more, and it bothered him. He had been flicking through his photo album the week before and come across his picture of Sirius being best man for his parents. Then he had realised who he resembled.  
  
This morning he was going to make a portkey, his least favourite way to travel, so he could meet his godfather. Sirius was still on the run, but Harry knew he was staying around the Diagon alley area in disguise. He sat down and wrote a letter to Sirius;  
  
Dear Snuffles  
  
I need to see you about something, I am going to come to the alley, and meet you at 1pm outside the book store, don't reply, don't argue, see you later love H. P.S. your second form would be appreciated as I will be disguised, I'll let you know its me.  
  
Harry knew that Sirius hated him putting himself in danger but it was worth the risk, anyway he would be disguised.  
  
Harry set about making the portkey, he used his necklace that had been a present from Hermione last year, in the shape of a snake pendant. Now all he had to do was wait until 12.55 and hold the pendant whispering Snuffles to take him to the alley and home to get back to hogwarts.  
  
When it was time he appeared just off Diagon alley in a side street as intended, and waked over to flourish and blotts, sure enough there was a big black grim like dog that was being avoided slightly by the other wizards. Harry had blond hair and blue eyes with no scar, but he went up and tickled the animagus behind its ear and the dog looked up and Harry nodded once.  
  
The dog growled slightly at Harry before grabbing the edge of his robes in strong teeth and pulling Harry down the street, to a dark side alley. Looking around cautiously Sirius slid into a human form and unlocked the door to a tiny flat before dragging his godson inside and closing the door.  
  
Harry also resumed his normal appeareance and grinned at his godfather taking a step forward to hug him, but before he got any closer he felt a hand hit the side of his face sharply, he looked up to see Sirius looking at him mad as hell.  
  
'What was that for?' Harry yelled, resentful of the fact his godfather had just slapped him.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here, trying to get us both killed?' his godfather yelled back.  
  
'No, I wanted to see you, I need to ask you something, please don't be mad?' he said in a softer tone.  
  
'Okay fine, sorry I hit you, but I don't like you sneaking out of school like this, a portkey I suppose?'  
  
'yeah' he replied guiltly pulling the necklace out of his robes.  
  
'We really should ban you from having a wand you get in so much trouble kid' Sirius joked.  
  
Harry just grinned, 'I don't think that would help much, I don't need one'.  
  
'Huh, what are you on about?'  
  
'This' Harry stood still and held out his hand, suddenly a book flew into it, then his other hand waved over his face and an eye changed colour.  
  
Sirius smiled at him, 'who else knows Harry?'  
  
'No one' Harry replied lightly.  
  
'Good keep it that way, your mother could do that too but only James and I knew' he said seriously.  
  
Finally Sirius pulled his godson into a hug, Harry knew he was forgiven for being there.  
  
'So, what did you need then kiddo?'  
  
'Erm, well, I was looking through my photos the other day and I've been changing recently, and I realised that I suddenly look a lot like you, I wanted to know why, its to close to be coincidence.' He said hesitantly.  
  
'I don't know what your talking about, why would you resemble me, you look like James, go home now, stop wasting my time' Sirius replied in such a tone that Harry knew he'd hit a nerve, and there was no way he would leave it at that.  
  
'you know something, or you wouldn't be acting like Snape all of a sudden, are you related to Lily or James, a cousin or something.'  
  
'No I'm bloody well not, just leave it will you?' he snapped again.  
  
'No, I want to know why I look like you, and why the hell your acting like this'  
  
'I not going to tell you, now leave and don't come back here, next time you need me I'll visit you at school, which is were your going right now!'  
  
'No I'm not, if you make me leave I'll go visit Remus and ask him, this portkey doesn't just go to hogwarts you know?'  
  
'Remus doesn't know, and are you threatening me?'  
  
'Yes, why won't you just tell me for melins sake, it can't be that bad unless your some undercover death eater sent to kill me.' Harry screamed back.  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius just in time to feel Sirius slap him again, he fell back against a chair and landed in it.  
  
'Never accuse me of that again, I won't stand for it'.  
  
'Stop bloody well hitting me, what gives you the right to touch me' Harry yelled.  
  
'You really want to know the truth, well fine, I can touch you if I choose, I am your father after all, I never wanted to tell you, but you forced my hand.' Sirius spat angrily.  
  
'What, is this some joke, James was my father Sirius?'  
  
'No not a joke, James was Lilys best friend, but never lover, it was me Lily married, I'm your father, but we married in private, then Lily and James had a big public wedding as a smokescreen, you are changing because the spells on your appearance are wearing off.'  
  
'Didn't you want me, why didn't you tell me, why did James bring me up, were you ashamed of me?'  
  
'Merlin no, it was protection for you, because of who I am, who my real father was.'  
  
'Who was he? I'm on Voldemorts hit list anyway'  
  
'Yes, and I don't want you on any one else's, only Albus Dumbledore, my father and I know who my real father is, I need it to stay that way, except for you, you have a right to know but you won't like it, do you want to know?'  
  
'Yes, I'm so sick of lies, and cotton wool' Harry whispered in a pained voice.  
  
'Harry my mother was a loving gentle witch by the name of Syman Black. I lived with her alone, the story to the world was that a dead muggle was my father, in reality my mother was raped by Voldemort, making me his son, I refused to acknowledge him, and he leaves me alone mostly. He would kill me if given the chance I'm sure. That's why I wasn't going to tell Harry, the world would hate Voldemorts heirs, and imagine them finding out that their precious boy who lived is Voldemorts grandson.'  
  
Harry's jaw didn't want to work he seemed unable to form words. Sirius felt horrible, in desperate need to know that he hadn't hurt his son beyond repair, he really hadn't intended on telling him.  
  
'Harry are you okay?' he reached out a tentative arm to touch the boy but Harry drew back as if afraid.  
  
'I have to go now Sirius' he replied in a shaky voice.  
  
Sirius was hurt that Harry had pulled away from the contact but couldn't let him go without finishing the story that he needed to hear.  
  
'You can't leave just yet; you have to know the whole truth instead of just part of it. As you can probably work out, you're the heir of slytherin, as such a parseltoungue, and very powerful wizard, but that's not all. Lily Evans was not a muggle born witch, she was never related to the Evans family, but switched at birth, only her real mother and adopted mother ever knew this, Lily was told by her adopted mother when she got her letter, even Albus never knew this. Lily only ever told me. Have you ever heard of the Moonarch family?'  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
'Ok, well they were a couple, Aurina Moonarch and Deayis Moonarch. Respectively they were the heir of ravenclaw and the heir of gryffindor. Now the world knows that this family had a stillborn baby girl, and were killed by Voldemort a few years later. However in reality the girl was as healthy as can be, but in the hospital at the time were a small muggle family who's child was stillborn, the mother was devastated but within minutes Aurina had a plan formed to protect her child, the babies were swapped the Evans real daughter was buried in a graveyard bearing the name Orchid Moonarch, and the Moonarch baby was entrusted to Claire Evans to bring up, and known from that day on as Lily Evans. Daniel and Petunia Evans believed the baby to be their real daughter and sister, and Deayis Moonarch believed his child dead. Voldemort also believes that the ravenclaw and gryffindor lines ended with the child's death, but alas it lived on through your mother and now you, you are the heir to all the founders bar hufflepuff, and that is a true irony in itself.' 'Why?' Harry asked, his voice now drained of emotion through pure shock.  
  
'Because child, Albus Dumbledore believes you to be the heir of hufflepuff alone. As he assumes you are a Potter, through who's blood runs Helga Hufflepuffs.'  
  
Harry laughed bitterly then proceeded to stare into thin air, Sirius left him alone for about half an hour.  
  
'Harry, do you need anything?'  
  
'No'  
  
'I think Dumbledore will be worried, you should return, do you want me to come with you, will you be okay, please don't do anything silly, I can tell Albus that you need a few days off if you want' Sirius was desperate for any reaction.  
  
'No, goodbye Sirius.' He said in a monotone voice. 'Home' he whispered to the pendent clutched in his hand, and landed back in his dormitory face to face with an angry Severus Snape.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape was not in a good mood that particular afternoon, earlier on the boy who bloody lived disappeared out of hogwarts grounds; the wards recorded a portkeys use and informed the staff. None of the staff had set one, so it was discovered that the portkey had been activated by in the 6th year dorms. Harry Potters magical signature was found all over the room, so it was discovered that he had left the castle without permission.  
  
If anything annoyed Snape then this sure did. The boy had protection and lenience anyone else could dream of, but still he threw it away on some reckless rule breaking or prank. Snape was even more annoyed because only that morning he had been told he was to keep an eye on Potter, talk to him, as it had been noticed that he seemed depressed and was rarely seen at meals, his grades had slipped. Snape apparently had experience in this area, as such was assigned that pointless task of counselling the heir of hufflepuff. Now he also had to wait for his return, lets hope he hasn't run off or I'll be here some time.  
  
Just then Potter slammed to the ground in front of him, and whirled around at the other presence in his room. Potter had tears in his eyes and made to just brush past him, he put out an arm to stop the boy. 


End file.
